As it Seems
by abiholmes97
Summary: I couldn't sleep so I wrote this quick story on how Jack would admit that he loved Jessie and why not set it around Will and JJ's wedding at the end of Season 7. Enjoy!


JJ and Will's wedding is a day I will never forget, for several reasons.

Firstly, it was the perfect celebration of a romance that had lasted for over five years. JJ and Will were perfect for each other and that love had brought little Henry into our lives.

Secondly, it was the day that Jack Hotchner and I began dating.

It had been a crazy day. Mom and Dad got the call during after spending the night in a local hotel that was hosting one of Dad's cigar things. I had rolled out of bed after having a Marvel marathon with Ashley and come down to make breakfast. To cut a long story short, bank robbery, several deaths, Will almost blown up. Will then asked JJ to marry him and she said yes. Naturally, my father 'overheard' and began to plan the wedding, with Will's blessing of course.

Then, everyone came round to the Rossi mansion, as it was affectionately called by the team. Mom looked stunning in a loose summer dress and heels, Dad in one of his suits. I was dressed in a lacy, floral, knee-length skirt, my bushy mane of black hair tied elegant knot. Mom had even done my make-up and helped me to paint my nails.

JJ and Will were the first at the house with Henry. I played out in the year with him until Morgan and Emily showed up and then Morgan took over. I hung around with Mom, chatting and laughing. It was the first time I had seen my mom genuinely happy in a long time and I knew that I had my mom back. Dad would occasionally come over and sneak a kiss with Mom and smile. It was like they were lovesick teenagers but they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, at least for a while. I think the only person who knew was Aaron, which meant Jack knew but he could keep a secret.

Speaking of Jack and Aaron, they were the next to arrive. I had gone and sat on the swing under the tree, which was my favourite place to go when I was round at Dad's. It was calm and peaceful under the tree, no one bothered me there and the silence was calming. My peace and serenity was broken when Jack wandered over.

"I thought I might find you under here!" he smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm not really a party person." I scooted over on the swing so that he could sit down.

"Me neither!" he replied.

We sat in silence for a bit longer watching everyone come and go. JJ had disappeared so presumably she knew the reason as to why we were all gathered at Dad's. Will was chatting with Dad and Henry was being entertained by Reid's magic tricks.

Jack's hand slowly moved and took hold of mine.

I looked up at him, "Jack, I…"

"Shhh…" and he leaned down and kissed me softly.

Time seemed to stop. For a heartbeat, nothing else mattered. It was just me and Jack, everyone else had seemingly gone somewhere else.

After what seemed like a lifetime but in truth was simply a few seconds, we pulled apart.

"Jack…"

"Jessie, I've been thinking about kissing you for a while know. We've known each other since we were kids, we've grown up together. You're my best friend and, well, I love you."

I blushed, but the cover of night hid that. I looked at him and smiled, "Well, that's good, because I love you too!"

Jack's face beamed, "Really?" he asked, "Because I thought I was taking a massive risk, kissing you. I thought that you would turn me down, that it was too weird…"

I smiled, taking his hand in mine, "It's not weird, it's the next step."

Just then we were interrupted by Dad coming over. He saw us on the swing, holding hands.

He smiled, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

I blushed.

"The ceremony is about to begin, if you want to join us!" He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, but what I will say is, what took you kids this long?"

Jack and I looked at each other, amazed.

"Oh, come on!" Dad chuckled, "It's been obvious that you two have been crushing on each other for a while now. I'm happy for you."

I got up from the swing and hugged my Dad. "Thank you!" I said into his cheek.

"No worries kiddo, but we'd better go otherwise we'll miss the whole thing!"

Walking back across the garden, it was hard not to hold Jack's hand. We kept looking at each other and smiling. Rejoining the group, we stood with Dad and Mom and Hotch and Beth.

Hotch looked at his son, "Where have you been?"

Jack looked at me, "Just talking about some school stuff."

I smiled. Hotch looked at the two of us and Dad whispered in his ear, "Tell you later!" and he winked at me. Mom put her arm round my shoulder and whispered, "I'm happy for you guys." I rested my head on her shoulder.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, it was so hard not to cry. JJ looked amazing and completely in love. We had a lovely meal. Jack and I would steal glances across the table, smiling and laughing with everyone else. And then the dancing began and once it began, it didn't stop. The team members bounced around each other. I danced with Dad, Reid, Morgan even Kevin. Then Jack stepped in.

"May I have this dance, Miss Strauss?" he asked, politely.

"Why, of course, Mr Hotchner!" I smiled.

Jack put his arms round my waist and I put mine round his neck.

"This is nice!" he smiled.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, looking back into his eyes.

"I'm so glad that we're together, Jess. And like you said, it is the next step."

"I think Helen Keller said, 'It is better to walk in the darkness with a friend, than in the light alone'. I'm ready for whatever may come, light or dark, good or evil. I want to do it with you, Jack, because you're my best friend and you make me who I am."

Jack rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, Jessica Strauss."

"I love you too."

"How long did it take them to finally admit that they liked each other?" Hotch asked Dad at the side of the dancefloor. The two men were stood there with Mom, Emily and Reid.

"A year, two months and 12 days to be exact." Replied Reid, "Ever since Emily…"

Emily patted his shoulder, sympathetically.

"Well, they couldn't have chosen a better day." Said Mom, smiling, lacing her hand with Dad's. "You know, I haven't seen her this happy in goodness knows how long?" she looked up at Dad. He nodded.

"The same with Jack." Commented Aaron. "They're good for each other."

"Which means we should probably stop nosing!" said Emily, taking Reid's hand and going back onto the dancefloor as 'As it seems' by Lily Kershaw began to play.

Dad looked at Aaron. "You guys go, I'm gonna wait for Beth." He smiled.

Dad looked at mom. "I'm game if you are!"

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr Rossi!"

"Seems love is in the air tonight!" and they rejoined the dancers.

THE END


End file.
